Black Sorrow
by Yuuram88
Summary: Oneshot. Death takes an innocent soul as two come together and grieve.


Black Sorrow

Black Sorrow

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kyou Kara Maou and I never will.

**Warning:** Character death so be warned.

* * *

Rain pelted harshly against the large window, lightening striking the sky with a blinding flash. The air within the room was thick with sorrow, pain, loss, and anguish. A figure lay curled on a king-sized, four-poster bed, tears slowly streaming down porcelain cheeks. Quiet sobs racked the body of the young blonde knight, clutching the pillow underneath his head tightly. Emerald eyes stared expressionlessly at nothing in particular, mind paralyzed from the shock of what had happened three days ago.

Wolfram hadn't left his room since the incident too distraught to be in the company of others. He felt weak and helpless, but most of all he felt like a failure. The shame was eating him up inside, knowing he could've done something. Another sob hit me this time a bit louder. Burying his face in his pillow to muffle the sounds of his grief Wolfram felt empty and alone. He couldn't face the fact of what had taken place three days ago.

He didn't want to believe it, to make it real. He wanted to stay in his world of delusion where everything was the same and everyone was happy. If he let reality get to him then he wouldn't be able to cope with the brutal truth. The truth that…

A knock came at his door. Wolfram's attention snapped to the door, blinking uncomprehendingly. Another knock came. Wolfram just continued to stare until someone spoke from the other side of the door.

"Wolfram…"

Wolfram came to his senses though didn't make any move towards the door.

"Wolfram please let me in." The person pleaded.

Finally Wolfram got up from his place and walked towards the door and opened it so that there was just a slight opening. Black eyes stared at him worriedly. Wolfram ignored Yuuri making his way back to his bed. Yuuri silently stepped into the room, closing the door behind him. He walked to where Wolfram was laying on his bead and took a seat beside him. Yuuri observed Wolfram, seeing the black shadows under his eyes and the red puffiness of them. Yuuri sighed sadly, but he also knew he didn't look all that much better after what had happened. Just like Wolfram he had avoided everyone. However, he wanted to see Wolfram knowing he was grieving just as badly as him and wanted to be there to comfort him.

He lay down beside the blonde, facing him. Wolfram had curled into a ball once again. Yuuri watched him then slowly lifted his hand and treaded his fingers through the blond locks. Wolfram's eyes focused on him in confusion while Yuuri just gave him a small, sad smile. Wolfram turned his gaze away; still feeling a strong sense of shame and failure and with Yuuri beside him felt it more so than ever. Yuuri frowned at Wolfram's reaction not liking the way he seemed to be acting as though he was at fault for everything that had taken place.

"Wolfram, look at me." Yuuri whispered softly.

Wolfram didn't comply and kept his attention elsewhere. Yuuri sighed sadly.

"Wolf…" Yuuri shifted his hand, grasping Wolfram's chin gently to make eye contact.

Wolfram finally relented, looking into Yuuri's eyes. Yuuri stared back into glassy emeralds, seeing the tortured soul within. Arms wrapped around the blonde securely as Yuuri laid his head on top of Wolfram's. Wolfram stiffened at first not expecting such affection and comfort from Yuuri, but slowly relaxed into the embrace. Suddenly tears came unbidden down Wolfram's cheeks now shaken by heavy sobs, laced with hurt and loss. Yuuri just held him tightly, letting his own tears loose. Even he couldn't accept it. After all no one believed it. It was so sudden and unexpected. One moment they were all enjoying a nice walk in the city and the next it turned into some twisted nightmare. In that twisted nightmare one of his precious loved ones was taken and murdered before him.

His precious daughter, Greta, was gone and would never come back no matter how much he begged and prayed. Feeling Wolfram's quivering body against him made it all the more real and cruel. He blamed himself for not preventing it and it seemed Wolfram did so too. However, Yuuri knew they couldn't have done much no matter how much they tried and he didn't want Wolfram suffering from the knowledge that he failed him in someway.

"Wolfram, listen to me. I know you blame yourself for her death, but you must understand that we all do in someway. Please believe that it's not your fault and that in no way do I blame you and never will. We all did what we could." It hurt Yuuri to even mention what had occurred, but for their sakes they needed to at least speak about it.

Wolfram shifted to look at Yuuri with tears still clinging to his eyelashes, "It is my fault. I couldn't protect her like I'm supposed to as your fiancé and subject."

"No Wolfram it isn't. I know it's hard but we both need to accept this and after all Greta loved us dearly just as we did and still do. We need to keep going for her sake because all she wanted for us was to be happy and we are her two loved people in this world." Yuuri whispered sorrowfully.

Wolfram clutched Yuuri's shirt, knowing he was right. He had to live for Greta, for his precious daughter and he would with Yuuri by his side.

"Don't leave me. I can't stand to lose another I love." Wolfram uttered quietly.

Yuuri looked at him wide eyed not expecting such an admission from Wolfram. However, Yuuri's eyes soften into a look of understanding with a hint of something deeper shinning in his brilliant black eyes.

"I won't. I promise you I'll always be here for you." Yuuri pulled him back into his embrace once more.

Wolfram smiled into his chest as both felt the lure of sleep. They lay entwined in each other's arms. Another new day awaiting them to live and fight whatever came their way together. Unbeknownst to the two sleeping figures on the bed the rain had long since stopped, giving way to a clear night sky twinkling with diamond like stars.

**Owari**

Here's another oneshot. Please don't kill me killing off Greta but I noticed it's either that Yuuri dies or Wolfram dies so I thought let me take a risk and I did. This is the result and I wanted both for Yuuri and Wolfram to grieve someone very close to them not just where it's one of them grieving. However, if you wis to flame I understand. Please lever me a review on your thoughts on this oneshot. Thank you!


End file.
